Studies on the therapeutic utility of several synthetic retinoids in the treatment of fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva (FOP) continues. Extensive review of clinical histories of affected females has revealed that primary and secondary amenorrhea is, as previously suspected, an associated abnormality in females affected with FOP.